Justin Beiber
Justin Beiber: The high-pitched boy-musician who could get more girls before puberty than most men get in their entire life! Rebecca Black: The girl who brought the song "Friday" to the Internet and forever revolutionized how to get songs stuck in your head! WHO IS DEADLIEST? History Was born on march 1st 1994. Has many famous songs including baby, only girl and enine minie minie mo. Weapons Battle vs. Rebecca Black (by Wassboss) Justin bieber and two fans are walking round a street in a suberban nieghbourhood. Suddenly a high pitched scream of friday, rocket from around the corner. His two fans drop dead immedietly thier brains being unable to with stand anything but bieber music. Justin is used to the high pitched sound and spots rebecca drving around the nieghbourhood with two of her friends. He takes out his drums and starts to play a beat which smashes into the car casuing it to flip three times before coming to a stop. Justin is satified she is dead but suddenly rebecca pulls her self from the wreckage, the sole survivor. She starts more friday screaming but bieber is unfazed. He lets out his own high pitched squel but agains with no effect. Realising he will need more help he spots two girls walking down the street. He immediatly uses his hypynotising powers on them and they run to his side. He orders them to attack black which they do. Rebecca takes out two freashly waxed strips and, sticking them too the girls faces, pulls them off causing a stinging sensation. The girls scream in pain and rebecca uses her dislike move in them. They immediatly turn on bieber who tries to hypnotise them but he is unsuccessful. The begin to slap, kick and bite him and he has no choice but to kill them with his squel. The two bodies lay on the floor, crippled and dieing. Black takes this opportunity to rugby tackle bieber to the floor and, taking out another waxed up strip and puts it on bieber's hair. Beiber tries to break free but black's grip is too strong. She yanks back as hard as she can, ripping out a huge chuck of bieber's hair. He screams in pain and pushes her off him, unwilling to hurt a girl. She has no such qualms however and kicks him in the manly area causing him to clasp his crotch and fall to his knees. She stands above him ready to end his life, but bieber is not having that. Quickly he uses his hypnotising powers and hypnotise the internet sensation. She immediatly starts drooling and walking in a circle, without orders from bieber they are helpless. Beiber smiles knowing he has yet another victim. WINNER: JUSTIN BEIBER Expert's Opinion Justin bieber won becuase his arsenal was actually lethal where as Rebecca Black's were just annoying﻿. Battle vs. Yo Mama (by Justin Sommers) In a quiet California house,A Mama is reading a book. Suddenly the doorbell rings,Mama opens the door. Justin Bieber is at her door singing ""Baby".Annoyed by the music,Mama farts in Justin's face.Justin punches Mama two times in the face. They both start punching each other until Justin readies his bieber blast.Mama blocks the blast with her tummy and delivers a roundhouse kick to Justin's head.Justin chases Mama to her room and he punches Mama again,Mama farts in Justin's face again and it disturbs him like a black egg.Justin doesn't know where Mama is but as he looks up. Mama jumps off her closet and crushes Justin with her fat tummy.Mama walks out of her room and goes back to reading her book. Winner:Yo Mama Expert's Opinion Mama won because Justin Bieber sucks and 6 votes went to Yo Mama and only 1 went to Justin. Category:Real Warriors Category:Musicians Category:Internet Warriors Category:Teenage Warriors Category:American warriors Category:Entertainers